


Cold Winter Sun

by ZakiSalem



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Biker Gang, Dismemberment, Gen, Hostage Situations, Prosthetic Limbs, Regret, Scumbag ex, Technobabble, Technology, The Author Regrets Everything, hostages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakiSalem/pseuds/ZakiSalem
Summary: What should have been a simple mission turns out to be less so, as a friend of Bucky and Steve gets recaptured by an abusive ex and taken to a copper mine in the Sonora desert.
Kudos: 1





	1. MIsanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have been a simple mission turns out to be less so, as a friend of Bucky and Steve gets recaptured by an abusive ex and taken to a copper mine in the Sonora desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter in of itself isn't particularly graphic, but i do mention some things that happen. if you aren't a fan of extreme violence/torture, this may not be the fic for you,

This should have been a mission like any other, go in, save who they need to, and get back out of there. But it wasn't that simple, at least, this time, it was not that simple.  
  
The request came from someone in Europe, their daughter had gone missing, the last person she was seen with was her ex, who had recently been released from prison. He was the president of a ruthless and violent biker gang and had lied to get her attention.  
  
Bucky looked over the information they had on this case he felt sick, the lies this man weaved was enough to make anyone believe him. Not only that, but it was someone he and Steve had been on the run with after the Civil War.  
  
She was a sharp character and knew what she was doing. She blamed herself for being so stupid and not realising this scumbag was lying to her face, for years. He looked over at Steve, who seemed to be watching him carefully, as was Clint and Natasha, who both had agreed to come out of a sense of duty.  
  
"I don't understand, how could he have found her" Bucky spoke up.  
  
"I don't know Buck, with how careful she was being I am worried and scared of his capabilities." Natasha looked at Steve, worried.  
  
“What do you know of him and his methods?" She asked.  
  
"Usually in a situation like this, Eris likes to literally…." Bucky started, stopping, putting his right hand on his prosthetic.  
  
"He usually rips his victims apart, limb by limb. I think only a couple have actually survived, but that's because people have gotten there soon enough." Steve finished Bucky's sentence for him.  
  
"Don't worry Buck, we'll get there before he even has the chance to do that to her." Bucky remained silent, pulling up his mask over the bottom of his face.  
  
Clint and Natasha suddenly realised why this was such an important mission, seeing Bucky silently sitting there, disassembling, checking and reassembling his gun a handful of times, and with a practised precision.  
  
Natasha looked at Steve, who seemed to have a solemn look on his face, he was fiddling with his shield, checking all of what he needed was on his person. She suddenly felt angry, the fact this man had manipulated his ex, and then did this as soon as he got out, and would do such a thing, it only felt right she was there to put him back in place again.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him for this, and rescue her Bucky" Natasha said to Bucky in Russian. He looked at her and nodded. His eyes were saying enough.  
  
He will pay for this, the intent was clear as day, or maybe it was because she had gotten so used to being around Bucky in these situations, that she had learned to read the expressions in this eyes and get the meaning.  
  
It was understandable that Bucky and Steve would be acting the way they were, they spent 6 months with her on the run. It was why Natasha and Steve had gotten on so well, and why Steve would do anything to back her up.  
  
One of the screens flickered. Tony and Bruce both appearing on screen. They both looked at the four of them and Tony shook his head.  
  
"Well, I don't need to tell you how crucial this mission is. Nor how much of a violent scumbag this man is. I don't care who you have to kill to get her out of there, just make sure she's alive. Steve and Bucky nodded, Natasha and Clint both speaking up.  
  
"And Bucky, I know you have a vested interest in making sure she doesn't have the same happen to her as did you, but please try not to kill too many people" Bucky looked up at the screen and to the camera just above it.  
  
"Alright forget I said that, do what you need to. Remember I'm the one who has to pay for the mess you guys leave behind, alright?" The video link shut off images of both the biker and his victim on screen.  
  
"She doesn't seem the type to go willingly in this kind of situation," Natasha said.  
  
"She isn't," Bucky spoke through his mask. "Morrigan was not one to take fools for a second"  
  
“Morrigan? Thought her name was Rhee” Natasha said, pointing at the board above.  
  
“That’s what she asked everyone else to call her, her name is actually Morrigan,” Steve replied. “She only told us in case this happened and she wasn’t able to get in contact with her family, she did, just before we parted ways, we offered her a chance to come with us, but she declined,” Steve said. “I’m kicking myself for not being more forceful about the situation,” he said.  
  
"You and I are both to blame in this situation, we should have brought her with us, she would have been an asset to the team." Bucky replied. Steve nodded looking up at the screen, seeing the images rotate through.  
  
"That's not the body language of someone who went willingly" Steve said. Nat looked at the image, the way Eris had his hand on her shoulder, the way her shoulders were closed in on each other and a slight hunch. There was fear in her expression, even with as much as she tried to hide it.  
  
Nat was still angry but seeing this made her even more angry. The image cycled to one of the two of them earlier in time, it was noticeable how much he had taken out of her at this point, seeing her dressed to the nines in a suit and shirt for what looked to be a gala of some description, Eris likewise in a suit.  
  
"Estimated Time of Arrival is 10 minutes" Jarvis spoke up Steve unclipped himself from his seat, as did Bucky, both getting up and starting to go over each other's armour to make sure it was all securely in place. Steve clicked in a second weapon to the harness on Bucky's back as he made sure that the straps on the front were right enough. Steve then handed Bucky his Shield and turned around, Bucky quickly clicked it in place tapping Steve in the shoulder.  
  
Nat and Clint got up from their seats as they went to get their final parts from the armoury on board the ship. Coulson and Fury both were standing there looking over the plan as everyone entered. Looking up they started moving about.  
  
"Do not mess this up." Fury said to them all. "This is a tense issue between us and Ireland where this young lady is from. Get her out of there alive and we will be able to avoid a political catastrophe. She dies, we lose support of Ireland, and likely other countries." Bucky nodded while the others spoke affirmatively.


	2. Misanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission has begun, and one of the issues they thought they'd have, turns out to be less of an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do use some descriptive language i dislike in parts of this, and i apologise for that, i also include some descriptions of violence in this chapter too, so if you're more on the squeamish side, it'd be worth checking out of this fic now, Thank you for your time all

The ship was invisible as they reached the mission's location. It was in the middle of the Sonora desert, and drop off was half a mile behind the bunker.  
  
The gang seemed to have dug their heels in pretty well, and they could easily spot their guards doing their rounds as they landed. Everyone leaving the ship put ear pieces in and Fury did a check before letting them leave.  
  
As they left the ship they ducked down and started to hide amongst the scrub and cacti. Slowly making their way forward using hand movements and slight pops above the scrub to check their locations.  
  
Fury started to split them all out and get them going after different guards, there were five in all, one more than they, two were on the roof of the bunker, backs turned, with three on the ground.  
  
Clint stopped at a point and waited for orders, staying behind a cactus for cover. He pulled off his bow and two arrows. Listening in on Fury directing the others where to go.  
  
"Three, two, one, now" Fury said, the other three popped up and grabbed each of the guards on the ground as Clint volleyed off both arrows, taking out the other two. A couple of the guards put up a fight, Bucky and Nat both subduing them quickly. They all made their way back behind the entrance, dragging the bodies with them, as Clint made his way forward silently. Once he arrived, he and Steve boosted Nat and Bucky up to grab the final two and drop them on the pile as well.  
  
They each took a side of the building, he and Steve going one way, Nat and Bucky the other as they secured the area. Fury commented over the comms that there seemed to be some minor disturbances a ways away from them, and that he would keep them updated if it was important.  
  
As they neared the corners of the building, the door opened, and Eris stepped out. It took everything all of them had not to hiss at this point, seeing the biker standing there in his cut, he matched Steve for height and stature, and probably knew how to fight as well. Clint signalled to the others after Eris had stepped out further that he was going to throw his voice, and for them all to duck back.  
  
Everyone stepped back, and back round towards the back of the building when Eris called out. “Yo, where are y’all, you’re supposed to be watching out front.” Clint silently swore.  
  
“Just thought we saw something out back boss, be right round in a sec” he shouted back. Trying to make himself sound convincing. Steve motioned for Clint to boost him onto the roof, and he did, clipping further round back and meeting up with Bucky and Natasha.  
  
“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked quietly, Clint went to point upwards as he heard a thud and a sharp exhale from behind, turning round he saw Steve had landed, shield-first, on top of Eris, and had knocked him out cold. Fury had sent one of their bots from the ship over, taking Eris from them and wheeling back off over the scrub to the ship.  
  
"Well, that's that asshole taken care of." Nat commented as they all made their way around again sticking to one side.  
  
"Are we really going to try and stealth this?" Clint commented. "Because that feels ridiculous" Nat put her hand up for them to wait as she slipped round the corner and to the entrance. Looking in she saw that the initial foyer was empty and motioned for them all to follow her around.  
  
They got in the building and hid in a darkened corner. Just as they got themselves hidden, someone appeared up the flight of stairs in the middle of the room. "Boss is taking a long time out there" the man looked back and another person was following them.  
  
"You're right, we should go check on him," the other voice spoke. They both left and Bucky snuck back out taking both out silently and dragging them around back as well. Once he got back in again, they all started moving. Clint spotting a large air vent, climbing silently into that.  
  
Clint had managed to slide his way down the vent to the bottom, amazed that he was able to not make a noise. He looked out of a grate to his left, then threw his voice again, making it sound like a kid was messing around with the pipes.  
  
"Damn kids, how the hell did they get out here? Wanna go scare them off Lucky?" A voice shouted.  
  
"I'll teach those punks a lesson." A larger guy moved off towards the stairs. He seemed to be all muscle and liked the idea of a fight. Clint put his finger on his earpiece, activating a mic.  
  
“Big and stupid, heading your way" he said. he sat there for a while, before spotting Nat, who looked up at the grate and saw him, signalling him to keep moving around to the left. He did so, looking out each grate as he went past. He noticed the piping he was in went down again, through another tunnel. He looked out the last grate and back, to see Steve and Bucky clearing out enemies. He spotted one behind Bucky, got another arrow from his quiver, and took it out.  
  
Bucky jumped, turned around, saw the arrow, grabbed it, and looked up at the piping, signalling a thanks. Nat had made it round to the tunnel, and was lurking to one side, she looked up to see Clint in the grating, and signalled it was safe for him to get out of the venting where she was. He put his bow on his back and slid round, tapping the grate above Nat. she looked up, and looked around, signalling he could exit.  
  
He opened the grate, and spotted some rungs on the wall for a hatch in the ceiling. He slid out, and grabbed onto those making quick work of climbing down. As he reached the bottom, Nat grabbed him and pulled him down and behind a pile of crates to one side.  
  
As they peeked round the corner they saw it was Steve and Bucky clearing out the last of the bikers in the area. One had appeared from outside somewhere and was back where they started. Clint made for his bow and an arrow while Nat signalled to the others to make for cover. As they both did, Clint loosed an arrow and struck the biker in the throat. Steve pulled a face as blood started to seep down the man's neck. He and Bucky moved to where Nat and Clint were.  
  
"Jesus Clint, bit too good of a shot there" Nat whispered, Clint shrugged as a response.  
  
"Look, it was either him dead or our mission compromised" Steve said quietly. "Clint made the right decision." Nat went to argue, but the look on Steve's face was enough to keep her quiet. Clint crouched and walked silently towards the tunnel, peeking around the corner.  
  
"Would you look at that." Clint commented, looking down the tunnel. "This is a copper mine, an old one, sure, but look," they all slunk forward and looked down the tunnel.  
Sure enough there were the signs of a copper mine. Chunks of rock and ore littered the floor as they heard the faint rumblings of generators running. Clint looked up to see a disused conveyor belt above their heads. He tapped his head, getting everyone’s attention, and pointed up.  
  
Looking for a way up, he saw a gangway on the other side of the entrance and made his way across, everyone followed him up as they carefully made their way to the top. He hopped the guardrail and landed on the conveyor. As he did so, an alarm started to sound.  
  
"Shit" he said. Everyone else scrambled over the rail and onto the conveyor. Each of them laid flat on the conveyor, tucking their arms in at their sides as the conveyor was moving along and down the tunnel.  
  
“What the fuck is going on, why is the conveyor moving?” they heard someone shout.  
  
“Probably those blasted birds again, shut it off and unplug the bastard thing so it doesn’t keep setting off.” It was a tense few moments that they continued moving forward, with Clint at the front, keeping an eye on things. Once they had stopped, Clint signalled for them to wait.  
  
“I know we got that bitch of Eris’s now, slutty little thing she is. What does he plan to do with her?” one voice spoke from underneath  
  
“Well, he’s letting his lieutenants have their way with her, apparently as payment for their hard work trying to track her down while inside.” the other said. Clint’s blood boiled at this point. “I think he said something about losing her left arm, much like how the Sarge lost his to her fighting back when she left the first time.” that was when all of them had the blood run cold.  
  
Clint started frantically looking for a way down from there and saw another platform a few metres ahead of them. Trying carefully as he might he slid along the conveyor. Gently he got himself to his feet.  
  
The gap between them and the platform was about a metre wide. Clint eyed a good point to grab and made the jump. He managed to somehow stick the landing and vault the railings. He stepped back and away on the platform, Natasha swiftly following.  
  
Steve was up next and almost missed the landing, only managing to get it because Nat was still standing there and was able to grab at him. As he got over Bucky jumped and went crashing over the railings, barrelling straight into Clint, who had somehow managed to catch him.  
  
"Steady on there Bucky, know you like us and all, but now's not the time for this." Clint commented, earning a smirk from both Steve and Nat.  
  
Bucky just glared at him and Clint put him down, backing off from him. Bucky straightened himself out and checked in with his left arm a second. Once they were done, they moved off. "If we weren't compromised before, we now are," Nat commented under her breath. Bucky also glared at her for a few seconds as they began moving along, ducking into what appeared to be a tunnel in the side of the substrate.  
  
“Did you guys hear a noise just now, like a crashing?” someone asked.  
  
“Yeah, it sounded like something landed on one of the platforms.” another voice replied. “It’s probably nothing.”  
  
“It don’t feel like nothing, no one from up top, or the boss, has returned in a long ass while” the first voice spoke again, the four of them tensed as they walked through, curling in on themselves being mindful of their every step.  
  
“Eh, the boss probably got waylaid because one of those goons decided to sleep on the job, that’s the usual trick.”  
  
“I’m telling you Jason, this don’t feel right, we should just get shot of that chick, I reckon it’s her that’s causing these problems. I've been saying she’s a witch this whole time, you have seen her hair colour right?”  
  
“You’re just superstitious Luis, what your momma used to tell yaw as a kid is just a load of stories.” Jason replied.  
  
“They ain’t stories Jason, Red-headed women are witches, there’s no two ways about it, look at Ivan” Nat went cold for a second and stopped. As did the rest of them, they all remembered that mission clearly, realising that this was not the first time they had a run in with this biker crew before.  
  
“Shit, this is going to be trouble” Natasha whispered, “let me go ahead with Buck we’re the quietest of the four of us, Cap, you take point, Clint, find a vent somewhere to hide in, you’re good at that right?” Clint nodded, as they all carefully shuffled around and got into place. Natasha went off up ahead silently, with Bucky in tow, Clint ducked down and took stock of the location where they were.  
  
Just past where Nat and Bucky were creeping silently, there was an entrance to a pipe, Steve had also saw it and motioned he would watch Clint and give him backup should he need it.  
  
Clint and Steve followed where Nat and Bucky had just gone, and Clint hopped up onto the rungs attached to the wall, and carefully opened the hatch. Steve steadied the hatch and allowed Clint to climb up before shutting it behind him, securing it again. Clint motioned for them both to keep going and they did, Steve silently creeping along quickly to rejoin Bucky and Natasha.


End file.
